Cats
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: No, not the Musical or anything. Just james acting on impulse. WOOT WOOT! LJ


1I don't feel like writing in my other stories so here a one shot I thought of when I was staring at my sister's plastic kitty-bank. But it may not be a one-shot...hmm...I shall contemplate my decision about that...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Free kittens! Get em' 'ere, free kittens, all colors and types!" James raised an eyebrow at the portly man standing behind the cardboard box filled with mewing and small children's little hands. He leaned his head over the many children's and took a peek inside the box. The man was right. There were many different types of cats, siamese, Persian, Abyssinian, American bobtails, and many more.

James wondered how he knew so many cat types.

He saw in the box a very fluffy kitty that had dark orange-red fur. He wondered what it reminded him of. He smiled.

_Lily._

He reached a long arm over the many little heads and picked it up. Its fur was as soft and smooth as silk. Just like the texture of Lily's hair, he imagined. He looked into the small kitty's face and noticed it was asleep. He smiled, stroking it's soft head , making it's eyes flutter open. He held in his gasp and just let his eyes widen in shock. The eyes of the kitten were a startling bright green, not her green, but astonishingly green nonetheless. He thought of his luck in finding such a kitten as he nodded to the man giving them away. He was about to leave when a little girl holding up a kitten, whining to her mother impatiently, caught his eye. The kitten she was holding, that is. It had black, unruly fur and soft hazel eyes.

_Like mine._

How extraordinary this was, and the little girl had to return the kitten to the box! He made to snatch for it, and then gently picked it up, and watched it blink at him curiously, then turn to the other kitten in his arms, which had returned to its sleeping state. The black kitten nudged the orange-red one trying to wake it. When the orange-red kitten didn't wake, the black one settled on licking her head before curling up itself and settling into James arms. He walked around the rest of Diagon Alley with the small kittens in his arms. He had never wished to have pets before but now he stopped at all the pet shops to buy food and such the kittens would need. After that he dissaperated home to see Sirius sitting in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as James entered then raised a brow curiously at the kittens in James' arms.

"Lily refuses to go out with you so you decide to become the old cat lady down the street?"

"Padfoot that made absolutely no sense—"

"What else am I good for?"

"And neither did that, but they were free and reminded me–I mean, I just liked them, alright?" He set them down on the wooden floor of his flat so they could roam around and explore. He watched them for a second, as the black one ventured under the couch, then sat down next to Sirius at the kitchen table. Sirius looked at him curiously.

"You know, the black one sort of looks like you."

"I know, that's why I got it."

"And the other one looks a bit like our Miss Evans, don't you think?" James didn't reply and Sirius smiled, satisfied. "Are you going to keep them both?"James looked up at him brows furrowed.

"I-I don't know."

"Maybe you should give one to Lily?" It was more a suggestion then a question. James suddenly grinned.

"That's GREAT Padfoot! I didn't know you had such good ideas!" he yelled as he ran into their living room and grabbed his leather jacket. He stooped over to pick up a kitten when he stopped.

"Which one should I give her?"

"Give her the black one–in fact you can call him James and the other one Lily." Sirius suggested.

"Lily..." James mumbled as he picked up the orange kitten, "Yes. Your name is now Lily." he gently kissed the tiny kittens head, squishing her eyes closed and making her squirm out of his grip to land on four paws on the floor. She walked away, head and tail held high when the black kitten went bowling into it, sprawling the two kittens on the backs as they suddenly started spitting and scratching each other.

"Yes, I thin you've chosen the perfect names for them." said Sirius as he entered into the living room and pulled the two fighting kittens apart. He picked up the furious black fur ball.

"It's scary how much he looks you; and how much he acts like you." he said eyeing the orange Lily walking away, with her head and tail back in the air. The black kitten almost looked as if he was scowling. James laughed at the little kitten.

"Shall I take them both to show her how much I am obsessed?"

"Prongs–" Sirius started, draping his arm dramatically across James' shoulders, "If Lily dear doesn't already know how obsessed you are about her then she must be blind, deaf, and miraculously, dumb...and stupid." he added. James just frowned as he took the black kitten from Sirius and he picked up the little orange fire-ball before dissaperating.

He arrived in front of an expensive marble building that was located on the other side of Diagon Alley (not Gringots) and quickly entered through the swinging glass doors.

"Hello Sean." he said nodding to the man at the desk.

"Room forty eight as you already know, Mister Potter."

"Of course." James replied with a wink. He made his way to the elevator and, with his elbow, hit the small button which immediately lit up a bright white. A few seconds later the elevator doors opened and, being empty, James entered and hit the fourth button, which, in turn, lit up too. James sighed, his thoughts very disoriented, and winced as Lily's claws sank into his hand. The tiny black kitten licked the small wound lazily before settling to sleep in James' arms again. Lily looked bored. How perfect. The sliding silver doors slid open and James exited and, turning left, made his way down the hall to the room with a brass knocker, a brass number four and eight next to each other, and the name: Lily Evans, under the knocker in small black letters. James, again with his elbow, hit the knocker up and it fell with a soft thud back onto the wood surface. James frowned. How on earth was she going to hear that? So he prepared to hit the knocker again when the door burst open. Lily stood in the doorway, looking amazingly beautiful of course even though she was only wearing a button up and plaid skirt, and her perfect red hair was softly curled and pinned up on one side. She regarded James with a curious frown.

"Can I help you Potter?"

"Actually," started James with another wince, and he held out his arm with the small red kitten clutching to it furiously with it's claws. James groaned and Lily immediately snatched the kitten, cooing gently to it.

"What have you done to the poor thing?"

"Nothing!" James defended, striding into the room and settling down onto the couch, the smaller cat version of himself still asleep in his arms, curled up and blending into his black jacket. Lily rolled her eyes and shut the door. "I actually have a present for you." Lily sighed in frustration.

"Potter, we've been through this before; I don't want your petty trinkets—"

"Well, if you consider animals petty trinkets then I'll have to leave this cute little thing with our dear Sirius, and who would want to wish that upon anyone?" Lily's eyes narrowed accusingly as James indicated to the small black fur ball in his arms.

"James, I can't take care of a cat, and you know that—" James disregarded her statement with the wave of his hand.

"Lily, it's not exactly _challenging _to house a cat, I mean, they pretty much take care of themselves don't they?"

"If only other's would..." she muttered to herself with a sideways glance at him which went unnoticed.

"All you would have to do, really, is feed it—"

"Oh, yes, that's _exactly _what I need right now..."

"And besides, what am I going to do with little James and Lily?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, "now you've lost me." she said, setting little Lily on the floor and setting her hands on her hips.

"That's what I named them; don't they look a lot like us?" Lily slowly nodded; well, they _did _kind of look like them.

"I guess so..."

"Then you'll do it?" he jumped up as he asked that. There was a look in his eyes she had never seen before...it made her stomach twist uncomfortably because it didn't seem to fit on his face: It was an expression of pleading.

How could she say no to such a cute face...? Even if it was him...her long-time rival of popularity and grades during her fateful years at school...that look in those blazing hazel eyes was unable to turn from.

"Sure." Was her reply but it was quickly muffled in his coat as he jumped up from the couch, the cat hissing as it was thrown unceremoniously to the floor, and he enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Lily!"

"Why are you thanking me?" He blushed and looked sheepishly down at his shoes which he fumbled around for a second before answering. James Potter never looked sheepish.

"I...I don't know. I'm just glad I guess. I'll pop by later and bring over some food for James."

"I look forward to it." Lily replied sarcastically. "So that mean's I get the black one?"

"His name is James, and yes." James said and picked up the little orange kitten." this one here is Lily, and I think I got the raw end of the stick here because she doesn't like me very much."

"Why not?"

"Who knows!" he exclaimed, throwing his free arm in the air, "I think the whole lot of red-heads are against me...there's an entire pack of you, isn't there...? Trying to take me down! But NO! I shall PREVAIL!" Lily, the cat, hissed at him and his loud tone. He shrugged and softly patted her head.

"You've never owned a cat before, have you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he said, his face scrunched up in frustrated curiosity, holding out his arm with the cat attached to it again. Lily sighed good naturally and rolled her eyes, reaching and taking the cat from him.

"Try to be a bit more careful around the poor thing...especially since you live with Sirius Black."

"Should I be writing this down?" he joked, which made her laugh, which caused him to beam.

"You know, you probably should."

"Yes, mum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the end.


End file.
